1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the making of beds, specifically the arranging of the bed covers in an orderly way over and within a bed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Automatic bed makers have been devised to free people up from the time-consuming, daily task of making beds. Two popular approaches have either been to use rollers to slide the bed covers into their "made" position or to use arms to pull and stretch the bed covers over the bed.
Scrivener, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,406 (1968), Staggs, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,450 (1976), and Raczkowski, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,985 (1977) teach the use of rollers at the head and foot ends of the bed to alternately slide the bed covers on and off of the bed surface. The Scrivener apparatus does automatically place a fresh sheet combination over the bed. However, because the sheet combination is has a pocket design, it is more difficult for the user to get into and out of than the conventional arrangement of a separate upper and lower sheet. Staggs solves that problem with his device but at the cost of having a bulky headboard and footboard. The Raczkowski apparatus is less imposing, but allowance is not made for the bed covers to overlap the sides of the bed. Thus appearance and warmth are compromised.
Geary, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,321 (1971), Propst, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,655 (1974), Raczkowski, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,591 (1977), and Tascarella, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,222 (1984) teach bed making using U-shaped and L-shaped arms to stretch out the bed covers over the bed. Bargodis, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,167 (1981) teaches the use of carrier arms on either of the bed to pull the head-end corners of the covers to the head end of bed. The Geary, Propst, and Raczkowski, 591 devices must be operated during the bed-making process. To operate the Bargodis device, the corners of the bed coverings must be attached manually at the beginning of each bed-making session. All five devices enable one to make beds with varying degrees of efficiency. However, they compromise appearance and safety because all require large, solid, external, moving parts to accomplish their task.
A third approach has been taught by Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,404 (1975). The Wilson device has a straightening mechanism of elongated tubes which are placed between the bed covers. However, even at a high inflation pressure, the outward force of the inflating gas against a folded portion of the elongated tube is small. Therefore, like a garden hose, the elongated tube may be held in a crimped position with relatively light pressure from without. When weighted down by bed covers the elongated tubes are inefficient at unfolding themselves and the covers. In an attempt to alleviate this problem vent holes were designed into the elongated tubes. Their purpose was to create a gas pocket by injecting gas between the bed cover layers. However, they are ineffective because the injected gas may escape through the porosities of the bed cover's fabric and from around the edges of the bed covers. Also, the vent holes lower the gas pressure needed in the tubes.
In sum, all previous bed making devices or systems are not very effective, are difficult to operate, compromise comfort, have a high profile, require manual operation, and/or are not appropriate for a bedroom setting.